


It's a Clementine

by thiefqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: based off a tumblr post, hinata is practically a clementine right?, this was a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefqueen/pseuds/thiefqueen
Summary: Just a really short fic I wrote based off a tumblr post. Kinda dumb, but I wanted to write a quick ficlet for these two. Basically, Kageyama shares some fruit. That's it. That's the plot.





	It's a Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the post that the idea came from. 
> 
> http://brittlebrian.tumblr.com/post/158715793374/the-tenderest-friendships-born-from-offerings-of

“Here.”

“Kageyama…why are you giving this to me?”

“Because we won.” Kageyama ripped the fruit in half and tossed it to the decoy, who almost dropped it.

“It’s like a kumquat! It’s small, like me,” Hinata smiled, tossing the small fruit in his palms. He ripped off a piece of it and ate it, the refreshing flavor engulfing his senses.

“Idiot, it’s a clementine, not a…kumquat, or whatever.” Kageyama shook his head, but glanced at Hinata. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, dummy. It’s so tasty! Thank you for giving me some!” Hinata flashed his brilliant grin, his eyes bright that reflected the decoy’s earnest nature, and Kageyama gulped, tossing a piece of fruit into his mouth. He ignored the dummy comment, but after a few seconds of chewing, forgot to swallow while staring.

“Ahhhh, Kageyama, are you alright?” Hinata smacked Kageyama’s back harshly, trying to dislodge the fruit so the taller player could breathe. “Don’t forget to chew, no matter how small it is.”

Kageyama coughed again, “You distracted me!”

Hinata quirked his head, “What do you mean?”

Blushing slightly, the setter turned away. “Nevermind. Do you want the rest?” He offered the fruit to keep Hinata from asking any more questions.

“It’s so small! Are you sure it’s ok for me to finish it?” Hinata beamed. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Kageyama sighed, “Just take it. But only because we won and you ended up scoring the last point.”

Hinata leaned on the setter’s arm and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a quick, gentle squeeze before bolting up quickly. Kageyama almost laughed at how nervous the smaller one looked with his face turning red, but stood up to jokingly chase him. Running away, Hinata called, “Thanks for the kumquat, Kageyama!”

“IT’S A CLEMENTINE!”


End file.
